Magical Healer
by CalzonaAndDemi
Summary: Two-Shot: After a few no-ordinary messages Callie has received, she tried getting in contact with Harry who is an accomplished magical doctor/healer about Arizona and Harry giving Arizona a prosthetic leg similar to what Peter Pettigrew got from Voldemort for his hand.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got this as a challenge from Challenge King who you can find on the site. I've never done a crossover before, let alone one that involves Grey's Anatomy and Harry Potter but the idea intrigued me so much that I just had to give it a chance. If you're not familiar with Harry Potter don't worry because whatever has to do with him will be explained in the story. It's a two-shot so it has two chapters. I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE ANY KIND OF FEED-BACK BECAUSE THIS REALLY GAVE ME A LOT TO THINK ABOUT AND I TRIED MY BEST.**

* * *

Callie Torres was a doctor. An orthopedic surgeon to be exact. And yet none of her knowledge and experiences could help her wife, Arizona Robbins, who has just lost her leg. To make it even worse Arizona thought Callie was the one to make the cut after promising Arizona will keep her leg. After all she did have a plan saving it. But as the time flew by, the infection grew and Arizona crashed. Doing the only thing Callie could have possible do is save her wife. They would worry about the leg later. At least that's what she thought.

It's been a long battle between them. Battle of tears, violence and arguments. Nothing Callie did was making the situation better. Even their daughter, Sofia, was hurt by the whole thing. Callie ended up sleeping in her dead best friend's apartment while Arizona stayed in their apartment.

Callie was desperate to find a way to fix Arizona so she could fix their marriage, or whatever was left from it anyway. After a huge amount of research she found something or should she say someone. She didn't believe it at first. She felt something between shame and stupidity to even believe in something like that.

_Harry Potter, magical healer. Only whom really need me, shall see this message. _

As ridiculous as it sounded that's what it said. A one line appeared when Callie was browsing on the Internet. She couldn't close the tab because it kept re-appearing. She couldn't click on it either. Magical healer. Callie laughed at herself. Were people messing with her? Were they able to see the tears that came out of her eyes every time someone mentioned her distant wife or her dead best friend? Were they able to notice how she wasn't that much of a great surgeon anymore?

Callie closed her laptop lid and stood up. She needed to make dinner for Arizona and Sofia. They were spending their time together and Arizona ordered for Callie not to interrupt them. What kind of family did she turned out to have? Sofia used to have three parents that worked together to raise her and now she had two that were taking shifts with her.

Going through the mail Callie noticed a strange looking letter. Or maybe everything seemed strange to her. Ever since Owen told her that the plane crashed somewhere between Seattle and Boise her life hasn't been the same. And it may never will be.

She opened the strange looking mail and raised her eyebrows. It looked like an old, original Egypt paper. And it seemed like it was written with an extremely old fountain pen. It held the same one line that Callie received on her laptop. What kind of sick joke was that? She decided not to mention it to anyone just yet.

Callie eventually started working on dinner as she had nothing else to do. She missed just sitting on the couch with Arizona laying across her lap and Sofia sitting on the carpet playing with her toys.

Arizona started working with her prosthetist David. She was getting ready to put on her first prosthetic but she refused to cooperate with him and only caused the process to be longer and more difficult. She was ignoring the world that existed outside of her pain. The only person Arizona really let to be around her was Sofia.

It was time for Sofia's nap just as Callie finished with dinner. She didn't cook like she used to. Not anymore. She used to do it so she could impress people but now she had no one to impress. She grabbed a tray of food along with a glass of orange juice. While Arizona was being hostile towards Callie, the brunette still loved her. And the guilt that has been in her for months made no sign of disappearing.

Callie knocked on the door. Who knocks on their own apartment door? I guess she did. Once she heard a quiet come in, she crossed the front door. Arizona was sitting on the couch. Her stump covered with a blanket like always. And Sofia was on the right side of Arizona happily chewing on her cracker while mumbling something. "I brought dinner," Callie said and placed the tray on the coffee table. "Uhm are you putting her down for her nap or?"

Arizona didn't make an eye contact. She just stared in the front. "I can do it," she snapped.

"I know. I didn't say you can't," Callie tried to argue but she was too exhausted. She sighed and shook her head never finishing the thought she wanted. "You know where you can find me."

Callie froze when she noticed that Mark's apartment door was opened. She could almost swear she closed the door. "I need sleep," Callie said to herself. She slept on the couch. She only used Mark's living room, kitchen and bathroom. Everything else would seem wrong to her.

Something was different. In those two minutes while Callie was gone something has changed in Mark's apartment. It might be the piece of paper that sure as hell wasn't there before. Callie blinked hard and lied down on the couch. She didn't realize how tired she was until she fell asleep almost immediately.

That nap quickly turned into a seven hour sleep and when Callie realized the time she freaked out. It was long past Sofia's bed time and she wasn't even sure if Arizona was still okay. She also hasn't eaten anything yet and her stomach made sure to let her know that.

Going back to Arizona's... Her own apartment, she had to remind herself, she carefully opened the front door. There was no sign of Arizona or Sofia except for the only half eaten plate of food and the mess a toddler left behind. The first place she looked at was Sofia's bedroom. It was empty. "Don't panic," she said to herself. Then she checked the bedroom. A night light was on which gave just enough brightness so that Callie didn't have to turn on any other light.

Arizona and Sofia were cuddled up together on the hospital bed Arizona still had. She was told to start using her own bed but she refused and Callie didn't want to push it. She covered them with the comforter and watched them for a minute. She used to be the one cuddled on the other side. But not anymore. And maybe never again. Callie felt tears burning in her eyes and turned around before she would lose her strength of stopping them.

She went back to Mark's apartment and lied back down on the couch. She wanted to turn on the TV or play loud music but she also just wanted to curl in a ball and cry. Then she remembered the mysterious paper and stretched her hand out to grab it.

_If you ever feel like it's all too much visit the tunnel of hope on the 23rd street. I will be waiting. _

What tunnel of hope? And who will be waiting? Callie needed to tell someone about these creepy notes she kept getting. A pen was laying on the table that was next to a paper before Callie picked it up. It seemed like a regular pen but she didn't own it.

She swirled the pen in her hand. "Who are you?" she asked out loud. Maybe the creepy stalker could hear her as well. After she didn't receive an answer she realized she was being crazy. "Please stop. Whoever you are. If you can hear me of course."

And yet somehow the tunnel of hope kept ringing through her ears. She lived in Seattle since the beginning of her internship and she has never heard of tunnel of hope. Nor was she ever on 23rd street. Bad reputation of that neighborhood along with her busy schedule never gave her an opportunity to explore.

The next day Callie went to work, dropping Sofia in daycare like she did any other day. But at the age of three Sofia was being very clingy and leaving her alone was much harder than usually. The day already started horribly with an argument between her and Arizona which made Sofia upset and throw a temper tantrum.

"Rough day?" asked Derek sympathetically.

Callie nodded and ran her hand through her hair. Her features were sad and tired. She couldn't even hide her emotions because they were written on her face. "But we are still doing a research on your hand." She might have failed as a wife but she refused to fail as a surgeon.

Derek looked at Callie. "We can reschedule it."

Callie raised her eyebrows in confusion. "Why? I have no surgeries to do and you can't operate either so none of us is busy." Also she needed some distraction from everything.

"I just thought you could use some rest." Callie shot him a glare that almost made him wince. "Or not. Why don't you show me what you got so far?" Derek changed the subject before Callie could feel offended. If work was what she needed then he's gonna make sure she will have plenty.

Derek went in the skill lab first to teach some young doctors and Callie needed someone else on her research for him. "Pretty boy I need you on my research for Derek."

Jackson looked at her and waved with his pager. "I've got my own cases."

"Yeah well the biggest neuro surgeon in the states is unable to operate and every second we spend here arguing his nerves are dying a bit more," Callie said in a voice that even Jackson couldn't resist even though he did open his mouth to argue. "Ops his nerve died just a little bit more. Chop, chop."

Jackson and Callie spent the next two hours searching for ways to fix Derek's nerve and they found quite a lot. "We did a lot so you just sit down and agree to one of this," Callie said when Derek showed up in the x-ray room.

Derek sat down and crossed his arms over his chest. He listened to their representations hating each and every one. Callie groaned in frustration. "I am trying Derek and if you don't like anything then I don't think we can do much. Either help us or we're done. I have enough of this at home as it is." She didn't mean to snap but it was all too much for her and her tired brain.

"We are throwing all these researches away. Each and every one," Derek said and pointed to the big pile of papers. Callie gasped. "And we start all over tomorrow. And I will help you."

Callie furrowed her brows in confusion. "So what do I do now?"

"You go home and take a break."

Callie sighed and nodded at Jackson to let him know he was free to go and do whatever he wanted. But Callie couldn't go home yet. "Hey, do you mind taking Sofia with you? She's been nagging about having a sleepover with Zola for a while already."

Derek nodded. "I'll let Meredith know to take both of the girls home. Are you and Arizona still not talking yet?"

"Just screaming or ignoring each other," Callie said with a sad smile. Derek rubbed her shoulder with his good hand.

"Get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow. If you ever need a place to stay you can stay with me and Mer. Or with Alex in the old house." He knew she was spending her days in Mark's apartment and he was with her when they watched him flat line and couldn't do anything about it.

Callie didn't say anything as tears pooled in her eyes and she was afraid they would spill out if she just opened her eyes. So she gave him a small nod and almost ran out of the room. She didn't want to go home. Not yet. Because it would include her and Arizona yelling at each other. She stuck her hands inside of her jean pockets and felt something. She pulled it out. It was the same paper she found on the coffee table.

"23rd street?" she questioned herself out loud. Would it hurt checking it out? She sat in her car and drove to the 22nd street and then to the 24th but she simply couldn't find it. It was most likely a sick joke. She parked her car to look at the map. She reached over and pulled the map under the passenger's seat. When she leaned back in her seat her jaw dropped. Her car was park right in front of the sign that said 23rd street.

She stepped out and held the cold tightly to her body. The wind was oddly strong. There was some sort of under bridge tunnel that she had to go through and it was dark. It seemed like hours since she made it to the other side and she watched enough scary movies that she thought she would die. When she turned around the tunnel said Tunnel of Hope. But why wasn't that sign on the either side of tunnel so people could actually see it? She shrugged to herself and noticed that there were houses built in a circle and she had no where to go or enter the house or turn around and go back to her. Tunnel of hope? She walked through it but nothing was there. So why did the paper said she could find someone there? Callie took a deep breath and entered the only building that didn't have a name written above the door. "Hello?" she called out.

It was bright in the building and there were steps leading up and only one door was in that level. She tried to open it but it was locked so she walked up the stairs. And the next stairs. And the next. The longer she walked the more stairs they were and there were no door on each level. "One more and I'm turning around," she told herself as her heart was beating rapidly in her chest. Her hands were clammy and she was really nervous. She didn't know what to expect. She pulled out her phone. No signal. "Great so if someone murders me I can't even reach anyone."

"Ma'am," a male voice said making Callie jump and freeze. She honestly didn't expect anyone to be in this building. She turned around and looked at the man. He had round glasses, over-sized shirt and washed out jeans.

"I'm sorry, I think I got lost," Callie said awkwardly.

The man nodded though he didn't seem convinced. Something on him gave Callie a weird vibe. Not that she should be afraid of him but that she might have to watch out anyway. "_Only whom really need me, shall see this message_," he said reminding her of something she's seen or read before.

Callie awkwardly cracked her knuckles on her hands. "Excuse me?"

He stepped closer and reached out his hand. "I'm Harry Potter."

"And I'm Callie Torres?" Callie asked more than stated as a fact. She was too confused on what was happening.

Harry understood her hesitation. He saw it every time someone came to him. "Follow me please." He walked just another flight of stairs higher and opened his door. He was on the very top.

Callie followed him anyway and stepped through the door. The room seemed very different. There was an enormous pot along with dusty books. Where was she? "Uhm were you the one who left me messages?" That seemed very stalkerish but she didn't know what also to say.

"Yes. I sensed that you might need my help," he said in his British accent. Not all people come to see him. Only the ones who are really desperate to get help and fix their problems. "I know what happened," he continued.

"What happened?" Callie asked confused.

Harry took a moment. "I'm a wizard who's profession is magical healing. I can help you with your wife's leg."

Callie stared at him wide eyed and then began laughing. There was this boy who seemed no older than 25, telling her he was a wizard and he could help Arizona with her leg. Not even her doctor could help her. She laughed for a long while before she finally calmed down. "That was really funny. I'm gonna go now."

"I can prove it to you," he said and raised his wand.

Callie let out another laugh. "Don't change me into a frog," she said sarcastically and waved her hands in the air.

Harry said something that sounded Latin or maybe he was just making words up, and waved with his wand. Callie wondered whether she lost her mind or maybe he lost his mind. But then she felt her phone vibrated and looked at it in a panic. Her signal was back. And her battery was full even though she hasn't charged it in a day. "Okay what's your secret trick?" Callie asked looking around for another person to jump out and scream syke.

"There is no secret," Harry said in all seriousness. He got the same reaction from many people before. He grabbed a piece of paper and showed it to Callie who gasped. Probably because a picture on the paper was moving.

Now Callie begin to feel uncomfortable and embarrassed. Was she really that desperate to fix Arizona that she was ready to do this? She didn't want to read the paper but her eyes scanned through the sentences and one caught her eye. "Magical prosthesis? What kind of joke is that?" She was an orthopedic surgeon. Bones, muscles and skin didn't just magically grow back.

Harry pointed to a chair. "I understand what you are going through and you shouldn't be ashamed to feel this way. I send the same message to twenty people a day and not all show up. I understand why you are hesitant but you shouldn't judge before you don't try it."

"So what you want me to ask my wife who is hating my guts right now to come with me so she can get a magic prosthesis?" Callie muffled another laugh. It was unreal and silly.

Harry nodded. "I need you to give her this potion." He opened his hand and a small bottle with fluid was laying on it. "It tastes and looks the same as water. But if you put just a drop in a regular water she will do anything you would have asked her."

Callie didn't want to take it. Even if it would work not that she believed in magic it felt like she would be betraying her wife so they wouldn't argue for a day. "I can't take this. It's not fair."

Harry nodded. "I understand that but please take it. just in case." It was almost like he forced Callie to take the bottle. She slipped it in her coat pocket and silently hoped she would lose it somewhere. This was a bad idea.

"Can I ask you something?" Callie asked before she wold leave.

"You can ask me anything you want," Harry responded with a smile on his face. He tried to come off as polite and friendly so people wouldn't get scared away immediately.

Callie fidgeted with her hands. "Why are you doing this? I still don't believe in magic and this is all very weird."

Harry expected some questions and this was one of them. "I wanted to share what I learned by helping people. I lost my parents when I was a baby. Another wizard killed them and left me this," he said and lifted his hair to show off his scar. It was unlike any other kind of scar Callie has ever seen. "And prove to the world that not all magic is evil. People deserve second chances."

Callie didn't quite understand his answers. "What if this doesn't work?" she asked almost whining. She really just wanted to go back to the way it was.

"I promise you that if you are willing to try it will work. It always does. Keep the bottle close to you."

Callie reached in her pocket and noticed it was still there. "Why does this give me hope? I shouldn't believe in this. Not anymore." She was too old. Too grown up.

Harry smiled. "Magic is not limited to the age, Callie. Everyone can believe in magic. You should go home. Your wife is questioning where you are."

Callie looked at the time on her phone. It wasn't that late. "But how?"

"She loves you. And she's sorry. I can tell. But her trust was robbed. She understands you did it to save her life, though that does not mean she accepted it just yet. But she's making progress."

Harry sounded so sure and it made Callie believe him. It made her feel better. "I can always find you here?" she asked right after she stood up.

"Always," Harry replied. "But like I said it. Only whom really need me. You have to believe to see."

Callie squinted at him but decided not to say anything else. She walked to her car and felt much calmer than she did when she came here. Was she going crazy? Was this some sort of weird dreams? She sat in her car and without a second look back she drove away. No, it wasn't a dream.

She made it home half an hour then she would if she stayed at work. Sofia was at Meredith so tonight it was just her and Arizona. Callie took a deep breath and reached for the door knob of her apartment. She didn't want to be completely alone. She heard a faint come in and opened the door. "Hi."

"Hi," Arizona said back through a shaky breath. She would have never imagined that it would be this hard to say hello to the love of her life. "You're early."

"Uhm yeah Derek sent me home. We're doing a research for his hand and he said we'll start tomorrow so I'm free. Sofia's at Meredith. She's been asking about if for a while now."

Arizona nodded. "I know." This was good. Small talk with less than three words coming from her side. "Uhm do you want to watch TV? American bake off starts in five minutes." She kind of surprised herself when she let out the suggestion but she meant it.

Callie had to stop herself from gaping in surprise. "Yeah sure." She dropped her purse in the corner and stepped further in the room. She wasn't sure where to sit nor what to do. Arizona saved her from her hesitation when she slightly pulled back the blanket that was covering her stump. Callie sat down and leaned her elbow on the back of the couch as Arizona turned on the TV a bit louder.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The second part. I really appreciate all the feedbacks.

* * *

"I found something better," Callie said with a smile on her face. She felt better than she has felt since the crash happened. She and Arizona managed to spent the evening together without Sofia and they didn't argue. It was refreshing and Callie managed to get a good night sleep even if it was on Mark's couch. It's been a week since she encountered with Harry and things were better than before so she slowly forgot about him and what he told her.

Derek lifted his eyebrows. Sending Callie home was an amazing idea. "Okay. What do you got?" He was willing to do anything if it would help him get back in the operating room.

Callie took a deep breath, not sure how Derek would feel about her suggestion. "Before you say anything or turn me down listen very carefully. We could do a nerve graft using a nerve that would come from a matching donor." She let out the part that the donor would either be a dead person or someone from his family.

"So either a dead person or my family?" Derek was too smart and Callie couldn't fool him. "I can't do that."

Callie sighed. "The nerve has to match your DNA, you know that Derek." He shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I'm not agreeing to this."

Callie groaned and walked out of the x-ray room slamming the door behind her. She went behind her comfort zone to even perform the first surgery and now she was working her butt off to make sure that Derek would be able to operate ever again.

Meredith caught her on the hall. "Hey, how's the research going?"

Callie shook her head. "It's not. He doesn't want to have a nerve graft because it would include taking someone else's nerve." She walked away before Meredith could reply. Stupid Owen canceled most of her surgeries because apparently she needed to get emotionally stable first. And with Mark being dead and her relationship with Arizona basically falling apart it would take much longer for that to happen.

She knocked on the Chief of Surgery's door. She didn't even wait for a reply, she only waited for a few seconds before barging in. "I need you to clear me because I can't handle not doing surgeries. You said that until I'm not ready I'm not operating but I'm ready. I made my peace with my best friend being dad and being a horrible wife."

Owen looked at her stunned and gently placed the phone he had in his hand down. "Uhm if that's what you want." He was kind of expecting this to happen earlier but at least now he was hundred percent sure that Callie was committed to surgeries and not bothered by her personal problems.

Callie raised her eyebrows. She expected some sort of paper to be signed and handed to her.

"You weren't banned from doing surgeries," he explained earning a glare that could kill. "I am glad you chose to wait. Welcome back Torres."

Callie wanted to punch Owen for not telling her that she was able to do surgeries because he used the words: _You are banned from the OR._ Which she thought that were written somewhere. But on the bright side she was able to return to her operating room.

Luck was on her side. It didn't get long for the emergency room to get filled up by college kids. They were having a party at the dorms and the three boys wanted to jump in the pool from the balcony. One hit his head against the pool and was already rolled in the OR while the other two jumped together and managed to tangle themselves together. It was mostly bruises but one had a bad fracture of his leg and they couldn't help him until they moved them apart. Of course the whole dorm went with them to the hospital.

"We need to separate you so we can operate on your friend okay," Callie said for what seemed like the tenth time. It would be easier if they didn't have to do in the OR and if the guy who was okay wouldn't be afraid of the hospital and panic every five seconds.

Callie asked again and when they both nodded started rolling them in the OR with Owen and Jackson but in the middle the one with the broken leg started screaming. " What happened?"

"I don't know. I think something snapped," the other one replied and took a few deep breaths. He wanted to faint.

Callie looked around the two guys. She couldn't find the source from where the snap could come from. Stupid drunken college kids, she thought even if she was one of them. Well just for the first year. "Brandy can you tell me where it hurts?" Callie asked the guy who screamed.

"Everywhere," he gasped out in pain. His leg, his spine, his torso. "My back," he growled out.

Callie leaned over and gently touched Brandy's back. She noticed a massive bruise on his lower back and a disc that almost pierced the skin. Owen saw it as well. "Jackson push 0.8 to 10 milligram of morphine per hour." The kind of pain he was experiencing had to be unbearable.

"You ok if we go to the OR now?" Callie asked the other one. He seemed pretty scared. He nodded. "We will probably sedate him to make sure he's not in any pain. And when we untangle the two of you, we move him on the operating table and you will probably have a check up just to make sure nothing's broken or sprained." Randy was barely alert from the pain killers so she was mostly talking with the other guy.

They rolled them in the OR and sedated just Randy so they could mostly talk the other guy through. It took them almost an hour to untangle them without making any further injuries.

Then the surgeons scrubbed in while nurses took the other guy away to get someone else to check if he had any injuries. They tried to keep the surgery as short as possible because he was in the same position for a very long time and his muscles were going through a lot of trauma. Callie then found out that his back was not broken but it it was strained. They lied him on a hard board and tied him down so his back was secured. His leg needed more attention since it wasn't a simple fracture and they had to do an open surgery.

Owen had a smirk on his face while they were scrubbing out. "Are you feeling better now that you just finished with a surgery?"

Callie knew he was teasing her and she still needed to get at him back for making her think that she was banned from surgeries. "You bet I did and I rocked it as well."

"Can't deny the truth," Owen replied and shot Callie one last cheeky smile before she left the scrub room.

After that surgery the ER suddenly seemed filled with broken limbs. She didn't even have time to go to a lunch break until she was almost finished with her shift. She looked at the hospital clock.

"When is your wife planning on coming back?" Alex asked Callie with a banana in his mouth.

Callie froze. "Why, have you seen her?"

"Wait, she's here?" Alex got confused.

Callie rubbed her forehead. "She's talking with her prosthesis today and one of the reasons why she came is because I promised I won't tell anyone, so you can't visit her or tell her that I told you that."

Alex shrugged. "Tell her I wished her good luck."

"I can't. Because if I would tell her that she would know I told you," Callie said in a 'duh' tone. Alex raised his hands and walked away, obviously not caring what Callie just told him except from the part that he wasn't allowed to visit Arizona.

Callie waited until there was only ten minutes left of Arizona's session and picked Sofia from the daycare. She knew they wouldn't argue with their daughter around. "Hey little miss," she said cheerfully making Sofia wreck down the tower she was building and run to Callie.

"Mama?" she asked quietly.

"We'll go see her okay?" Callie always tried to sound happy around Sofia but her daughter might have been young but she wasn't stupid. She noticed something was wrong when her other two parents disappeared and then her daddy was completely gone.

Callie peeked through the door first to make sure she wasn't interrupting anything big. Arizona was sitting on the table with a prosthesis on her leg. Callie had to take a deep breath to keep the memories from floating back. Her working on Derek's hand when she was told that her wife was dying.

Sofia on the other hand had no plans of respecting any privacy and pushed the door open. Arizona tensed on the table and tried to find something to cover her leg. She glared at Callie who walked behind Sofia. "I'm so sorry she just walked in," she tried to apologize. Sofia climbed on the table showing no interest of the metal looking leg.

Arizona avoided eye contact with Callie and the brunette knew a long, painful yelling session would be happening later that day after Sofia would be put down for her bedtime. She smiled at Sofia though who was ranting lovingly about whatever happened in her day. "Where's uhm David?" Callie asked quietly.

"He went to grab another prosthesis which you would know if you checked your phone," Arizona snapped at her. She didn't mean to be rude but sometimes she felt like it was the only thing left to do.

Callie grabbed her phone from her pocket and was about to argue how she didn't receive any texts but then saw the notification bar. She stayed quiet and only sighed. When David appeared she took Sofia's hand. "Come on baby girl we'll wait for mama by the vending machine."

They went home in a tense silence. Even Sofia was fussy in her car seat because she wasn't getting the attention she wanted. She helped Arizona in their apartment and walked across the hall to Mark's place. She was in no mood for arguing. Callie slipped her coat off and remembered about the bottle she had there. She wanted nothing more than to place it in a glass and hand it to Arizona but it felt like she would be taking advantages.

Callie didn't even feel like cooking. Or breathing sometimes. Life was so horrible sometimes. She even wanted to take Derek's advice and live with Alex for a little while. Or hell even sleep on Derek's couch. A little gentle voice interrupted her negative thoughts.

Sofia was standing by the door with tears in her little eyes. "Mama down," she said and hiccuped.

Callie picked Sofia up. Her heart broke at the sight of her baby crying and it took her a minute to take in what she actually said. Then she realized that Arizona fell. "Hey little miss can you stay here and play with some toys while I help mama?"

Sofia's lower lip quivered but she nodded. She didn't know what was happening and why she wasn't able to help her as well. "Everything's gonna be okay," Callie said and placed a soft kiss on her forehead while hurrying across the hall. Why was so much happening to her in just a day? For a week things were fine and she and Arizona actually talked even if it only included what Sofia said, draw or did that day.

"Arizona?" she called out. Arizona was on the floor with a shattered vase around her. She looked devastated and humiliated. "What happened?" Of course Callie noticed the prosthesis on Arizona's leg and came to a conclusion that she fell.

"I hate this," Arizona finally said. She was being patient when David fitted her with a socket and when he sent her home with a prosthesis but she needed to say something. "I hate that this hurts and pinches and it doesn't feel like my leg at all and it's so heavy." Her tone was calmer than Callie expected it to be.

Callie sighed. It was her fault and she just waited for those words to be said. Again. It stung every time she was accused of saving Arizona's life by making the call to cut off her leg.

"And I hate that I can't hate you. Not anymore because I get to see Sofia grow up now and I get it why you did it but that doesn't mean that I'm not mad anymore. Sofia saw me fall, Callie. What if I was holding her? What if we would both fall?" Arizona's tone was still quiet. She was tired of arguing as well.

Callie's shoulders slumped. She didn't know what to say. She offered her hand for Arizona and then gently pulled her up. "Did you get cut on the vase anywhere?"

Arizona shook her head. She was glad she was wearing her running shoes that were thick enough so that glass didn't cut through them. Callie helped her sit down on the couch. Arizona looked around the living room. It went from a playroom to a hospital room and it made her upset. And the fact that Callie prefered sleeping in Mark's apartment instead of staying with her broke her heart even if she was the one who was pushing Callie away.

Callie thought about telling Arizona about that weird thing that has happened to her and what that guy Harry told her. "Want to order pizza?" she asked instead. Then Sofia walked through the still open door. She walked and sat between Callie and Arizona, happy just to be with both of them.

"Do you want pizza miss Sofia?" Arizona asked Sofia. She understood how hard it had to be for her. Her parents were arguing, it was always tense and her daddy was gone.

"Toy story," Sofia said, not pronouncing her r's just correctly. She wanted to watch a movie now that they were all together.

Callie tucked some hair behind Sofia's little ear. "How about we watch the movie while we're eating pizza?"

Sofia nodded and climbed on Arizona's lap, her legs bouncing against the prosthesis but obviously she didn't care much about that.

After that night Callie moved back in their apartment. It wasn't perfect but at least they weren't arguing all the time and they both made a deal to spend at least an hour with Sofia together when they would play so their daughter would know they were still a family. But Arizona's frustration with her prosthesis grew and she still couldn't walk properly with it no matter how hard she and David worked on it.

After a frustrated scream Arizona wanted to take it off and threw it in the wall but she just dropped it on the wall and lied down on the bed. She tried walking around the bed but it turned into hopping on one leg. "I'M SICK OF THIS," she screamed.

Callie heard Arizona scream and then shout but didn't know whether she should ask if she was okay. She was still suppose to be at work but her last procedure got canceled. She waited for a few minutes before opening the bedroom door. They replaced the hospital bed with their own bed. "You okay?"

Arizona sat up and ran her hand through her hair. "Uhm yeah. Why are you early?" She got used to being interrupted by now but she still tried to walk around with her prosthesis when no one else was there.

"Canceled surgery," Callie simply said and turned around.

Arizona leaned down to take the metal leg off when she remembered something. "Why do you carry around water in a really creepy magic kind of bottle in your coat?" She was doing some laundry and almost broke it.

Callie froze and laughed nervously. How do you explain that to someone? "It's a really funny story really. You're not gonna believe it. Literally." Arizona just looked at her, expecting more. "So I was getting this weird little messages like one in the mail and then over computer and I don't really know how the third one happened but anyway one said to go to 23rd street and I was curious so I went there one day and some guy was there." She paused there. Arizona looked confused and there was also a hint of jealousy in her eyes. Then Callie realized how awful this sounded. "So I talked to him and he said he's a magical healer and that he can make you a prosthesis that will basically be apart of you."

Arizona started laughing. The same reaction that Callie had. "Did you hit your head? That's a really funny story. What else did he tell you?" She kept laughing and just couldn't stop.

"The liquid in the bottle isn't water. It's a potion that would make you agree with me on anything. I didn't want to take it but he insisted."

Arizona still found that story hilarious and unreal. "Okay let's give it a try. You give me that and I'll go with you and see the magical healer." She used air quotes as she said the words magical healer. There was no way that would happen but hey, she was a pediatric surgeon and a very curious person.

Callie wasn't sure about this. "Uhm okay." She grabbed a glass of water and poured only two drops of a potion that seemed ticker now that it escaped the bottle. With a raised eyebrow she passed it to Arizona.

Arizona let out a final laugh and looked at the glass in disbelief. It was all basically water. "If it makes me puke you're washing my hair," she simply stated and drank it. It all tasted the same as water. Then she looked at Callie with high exceptions. Nothing happened.

Half an hour later she came back to her senses. She was in a car. In Callie's car. And they were on a parking lot she has never seen before. "Callie?" Her voice was raspy and she was feeling really thirsty. She had no idea how she got here. Callie was sitting next to her looking tense. Sofia was in her car seat, drawing. "What happened?" The last thing she remembered was drinking a glass of water with that weird thing Callie put in it.

"Remember how you I told you it would make you do anything I said?" Callie asked nervously. Arizona nodded. "Well this is where I got the bottle from." She pointed at the 23rd street sign. Arizona felt like she was in some sort of Disney movie. "We need to get there," Callie said pointing to the beginning of the tunnel. She felt like Arizona would just end up laughing in her face but god, she just wanted to come home, make dinner and cuddle with her wife.

Arizona looked around figuring a way on how to get there. Then she realized she still had her prosthesis on. "If you help me I can hop there." She couldn't believe she was doing this as well. How desperate does a person have to be to believe in magic healing?

"Of course," Callie replied and took Sofia out of her car seat. She didn't know why she brought her along in the first place. Maybe because she felt like she was dumping her to someone else at any chance she got. "Hey Sof why don't you walk in front of us but don't run okay?" Callie suggested. Sofia was already ahead of them but waited patiently in front of the scary, dark tunnel. Callie wrapped her hand around Arizona's waist.

They crossed the tunnel in awkward silence. "I can't believe I'm doing this," Callie said. She even felt stupid about going here the first time.

"Well I can't believe you managed to convince me to get here," Arizona added with a small smile. Though she knew she was just a kid at the heart and if someone would tell her _Hey, I'm a wizard_ and proved it to her she would drag her whole pediatric ward here.

Callie instructed Sofia on which door to open. Callie's jaw dropped when the inside of the building looked completely different. It was barely three weeks since she's been here. There was also an elevator. Of course Sofia was the first to press the button. There was only one button in the inside of the elevator that took them to the highest level.

Callie coughed awkwardly. "Uhm this is where he lives." Before she could knock the door opened, startling Callie.

"I was expecting you. Come in," Harry said. "You must be Arizona," he said to the woman that Callie was holding on so tight. Then he bent down. "And you must be little Sofia." He reached behind her air and pulled his hand back revealing a chocolate bar. Sofia was in awe. Her toothy grin has never been as big as it was in that moment.

Callie almost remembered she hasn't told him the names of her wife and child. Now that she was there she didn't know what to say. "How about we get started?" Harry suggested. Arizona was amazed by his British accent.

"Started with what?" Callie asked. She felt dumb. And of course she didn't discuss this before because she didn't believe that it would have happened anyway.

Harry pointed to the table. It kind of looked like an operating table. "Lay down please." Arizona lied down. She had no idea what would happen in that right moment. She looked down at Sofia who was happily eating her chocolate bar. "Close your eyes." It was simple order. "Picture your leg the way you want it to look." Arizona didn't say anything even if she didn't know how this would help her. She pictured her old leg. The leg she had once. How she could wiggle her toes and felt her muscles tense and stretch. "Keep your eyes closed." Harry took his wand.

Callie held her breath. She watched Harry take off her wife's prosthesis. In her 35 years they never taught her how to deal with situations like this. Situations that only existed in movies, books and dreams.

"I need you to hold her hand," Harry said looking at Callie.

"Is it gonna hurt?" Callie asked quickly before Harry could wave his wand. She slipped her hand in Arizona's. The first time they held hands since Arizona lost her leg. It still felt the same. Like their hands were made for each other.

Harry crooked a smile. "No, it won't. But I need both of you relaxed. Think of your leg the way you want it. It doesn't have to be realistic." He laughed a little at his own joke.

They both thought of the same thing. The leg that Arizona used to have. Bones, muscles, blood, skin and warmth. Callie wished for it, because she wanted things to go back to normal. And Arizona, because she hasn't felt like herself without the leg. Harry casted a spell. He spoke slowly and clearly but none of the words could be understood in English nor Spanish. Even Callie closed her eyes. She felt Sofia's hands wrap around her leg. That little girl must have thought she was having a really good dreams.

Arizona lied there with closed eyes for what seemed like hours but was only a minute, or two. She was scared of opening her eyes. She felt strange. Maybe because a wizard has just gave her her leg back or maybe because this all seemed to good to be true. There was no such thing as magic. Was it? Callie's loud gasp brought her back to reality.

Callie's hand twitched as she craved to touch the leg that Arizona once had. It looked real. The same skin tone as the rest of her body. She was just waiting to be shaken up from her dreams. "Oh god," Arizona said as she sat up. She didn't dare to move. She was scared that it would fall off or disappear.

"Do you believe me now?" There was a playful smirk playing on Harry's lips. "I made a promise to help."

Arizona looked at Callie. She had tears in her eyes. She wanted to cry. "It's like I can feel it," she whispered so quietly. It's funny how much she appreciated a leg after having them for granted. She thought about her toes and wiggling them.

Callie jumped as she saw Arizona's toes wiggle. A normal prosthesis was not able to do this. She finally gave in her cravings and touched it. It was soft and smooth. And it didn't feel like metal. Instead it felt like skin. "That's gonna be hard to hide," she tried to joke but her emotions were on the edge as well. Arizona felt her wife's gentle touch. The soft fingertips brushing the skin and tickling her. She let out a shaky breath.

"I will give you some privacy. Sofia would you join me in my magic castle?" He did this before. A couple that came in so desperate to get their life back on the old tracks. There was something even better about Callie and Arizona though. They were magic too.

Arizona wiggled her toes again and then bent her knee. She could feel her muscles. "I can feel it Cal." She was almost shaking. Callie smiled at her and kissed her temple. Arizona turned her head and pulled Callie for a kiss. A kiss that held everything they've been feeling for each other. Love, affection, happiness of the moment. It's been so long since they felt each other's lips.

"I'm so sorry," Callie whispered once they broke from the kiss. She was stroking Arizona's cheekbone.

"You shouldn't. You saved my life. Beside now I can lose as many limbs as I want," Arizona said with a big dimpled smile, feeling much better than she has since the plane crashed. She looked down at her leg and stepped on the floor. She could feel the surface of the wooden floor against her feet. She made an awkward step. She has gotten used to walking with prosthesis and now she had to learn how to walk like human again.

Callie smiled Arizona. She reached out for her hand and twirled her around. Arizona ended wrapping her arms behind Callie's neck. "I'm sorry too. For being awful. I shouldn't have taken out on you and Sofia." Callie just placed a finger over her mouth and then replaced the finger with her lips.

Sometimes it takes a big leap into imaginary world to get what you want. Age is not a limit that should stop you from dreaming and believing. Callie would have never in her life imagine she would ever have a conversation with someone involved with magic, because she didn't believe in it. But just because you don't believe it, doesn't mean it doesn't exist. Harry watched them with a smile on his face. This is why he chose to be a magical healer. To bring joy to people who lost their hope.


End file.
